


Loss Never Leaves

by SnailFriend



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, M/M, Oneshot, additional tags, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailFriend/pseuds/SnailFriend
Summary: Germany has an emotional moment in the rain.





	Loss Never Leaves

The summer sky pelted rain down onto the street. It drenched my hair and soaked through my shirt, but I barely noticed. All I could think about was the growing red puddle in front of me and the man laying in it.   
Oh, hi, didn’t see you there. My name’s Germany, and I’m a character from the hit anime show ‘Hetalia.” Many people say I am very attractive and have high levels of sexy. I like sausages, working out, and being a heterosexual. Or at least, I used to. Anyways, back to the story.  
It all started when I was lifting weights in the park. It was going well until somebody came running and screaming and crying up to me. It was none other than Italy, a beloved character from the famous anime ‘Hetalia: Axis Powers.” He was wearing nothing but an unbuttoned shirt. He screamed, “Oh, hi, Germany. How are you?” really loudly and cried a lot.   
“Oh, hi, I-” I stopped talking when I noticed his mircopenis and testicle swaying in the breeze. He has this weird penis defect but I can’t remember the name of it so I’m going to end the sentence now. I gasped and blushed and got a nosebleed and my dick got really hard.   
“Wow germany are you okay?” Italy cried as shot dribbled down his dumb face.   
“Italy you’re are very sexy and I want to frick- GAH wait no i mean you’re my friend :).”  
“Lol that’s pretty gay.”  
I punched him in the gut. He fell over and hit the street with a thwap. He landed right in the puddle from my nosebleed. Then it started to rain. The summer sky pelted rain down onto the street. It drenched my hair and soaked through my shirt, but I barely noticed. All I could think about was the growing red puddle in front of me and the man laying in it.   
Then, out of nowhere, came no other than the beloved and sexy character France from Hetalia, the hit franchise known for its anime, manga, webcomic, musical play, and azone doll line. He went honhonhonhon and made a sex joke.  
“Please help me up,” Italy said.  
“No,” I said back.

The end.


End file.
